Au temps des chateaux forts - AU
by Aletheie
Summary: Attention : BL ! Jean x Marco ! Un petit AU sur un headcanon de Eskapisti. Jean et Eren seront adoubés chevaliers demain. Mais qu'est ce qui a poussé Jean à faire tout ce chemin ? (OS) Cover Credit : Eskapisti


**WARNING : Cette fic est un BL. Un shonen ai. Elle parle d'un garçon qui aime un autre garçon. Si ce thème vous dérange, ou simplement si vous cherchez une fic hétéro, vous n'avez pas chargée la bonne page. (Même si ça reste très, très sage U_U)**

**Bon. JeanMarco. C'est tout une histoire, ce pairing. Pour être honnête, c'est mon otp. J'ai un bon tas de fic sur eux, mais quand j'ai vu cet headcanon sur tumblr, mon pauvre cerveau a pété une durite. Alors, le seul truc que je trouve à dire, c'est... Sorry, not sorry.**

**Enjoie o/**

* * *

**Le temps des chateaux forts**

**Theme song : Madoromi no Yakusoku - Hyouka**

**Sur un headcanon d'Eskapisti. (Thank you so much!) Allez voir son tumblr pour des illustrations de cette fic ! **

**(Et parce qu'elle explose du poney arc en ciel, aussi)**

« Demain c'est l'grand jour !

Jean senti un grand poids s'abattre sur ses épaules, alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de se préparer pour le lendemain susnommé. Il laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

« Enlèves toi de mon dos, Jaeger. Tu pèses ton putain de poids.

Eren, provoquant, passa ses jambes autour du ventre de Jean, tout en s'accrochant à son cou.

« Allez, galope, l'étalon ! Face de cheval !

« Oh mon dieu, Eren, tais toi. Les gens vont croire des choses...

L'autre remua sur son dos, et Jean l'envoya sur la terre battu du sol, secrètement moitié mort de rire.

« Connard ! T'as pas honte, la veille du jour de l'adoubement ?

« Oh, détends toi ! On y est arrivé, alors c'est ce qui compte, non ? Qu'on rigole un peu, au moins le dernier jour !

« Tu trouves ça drôle, de me défoncer le dos ?

« Plutôt, ouais.

Jean fini de nettoyer son épée. Il l'agita agressivement devant le nez d'Eren.

« Et elle, tu la trouve drôle ?

L'autre ne se fit pas prier et dégaina sa propre arme. Le châtain attaqua le premier, se fendant pour tenter d'atteindre le ventre recouvert d'une cuirasse de son abruti d'adversaire. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un grand bruit de métal. Jean envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'autre, qui recula en serrant les dents, puis fit voler son arme au ras des cheveux de celui d'en face.

« DUO DE PETITES MERDES ! VOUS VENEZ DE VOUS PORTER VOLONTAIRES POUR NETTOYER LES ECURIES !

Ils avalèrent de travers en reconnaissant la voix du Chevalier Rivaille. D'ailleurs, Eren s'étouffa carrément en entendant : « Et toi, Jaeger, prépare toi à avoir _très, très _mal, ce soir. ». Jean s'étouffa aussi, mais de rire.

Cependant, son hilarité fut douchée par l'état des écuries. Il y avait du crottin à peu près partout, et une étagère gisait, renversée : un amoncellement de selles, brosses et seaux gisaient sur le sol. Râlant, il se mirent au travail, Eren n'arrêtant pas de plaisanter sur le faciès équin de Jean.

Et d'un coup, alors qu'ils allaient recommencer à s'étriper, Jaeger demanda :

« Dis, ça fait sept ans qu'on se connaît, maintenant, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de m'expliquer ?

« De t'expliquer quoi ? Comment réfléchir ?

« J'suis sérieux, Jean.

L'autre posa la pelle qui lui servait à déplacer le crottin.

« Quoi ?

« Pourquoi tu veux devenir chevalier.

Les pupilles de l'autre se rétrécirent. Il laissa tomber sa pelle, et se laissa tomber lui-même.

« Je...

* * *

_Je ne me souviens pas de tout précisément. J'avais dix ans. Ça faisait dix années que je vivais dans un village miséreux, d'une famille plutôt pauvre. Ceci dit, on avait pas tous les jours de la viande, mais ils arrivaient à me nourrir, à peu près correctement. En fait, on était les moins en difficultés du bourg. J'habitais une petite ferme, bordée par un grand champ, collée à une écurie. Mes parents possédaient quelques volailles, deux vaches, cinq chèvres et un vieux cheval de trait. Ce n'était pas la richesse, mais ça suffisait._

_Ce matin là, je me suis fait réveillé par le froid. On était au début de janvier, les températures étaient si rudes que l'eau avait gelé dans la mare de chez moi, s'était transformée en un gros bloc de glace blanche. Les aubes comme les crépuscules étaient blanc comme la neige qui nous menaçait à tout instant. C'était la période de l'année la plus horrible, celle où la nourriture manquait à beaucoup de personnes et où les gros pulls de laine ne suffisaient pas pour nous empêcher de trembler de froid. Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre, au moins en avais-je un, de gros pull de laine. Frigorifié, je sautai de mon lit et me précipitai dans la pièce à vivre, où le feu de la cheminée diffusait une chaleur bienvenue. Je n'y trouvai que mon père, ma sœur Sasha et ma grand mère. Attrapant un bol de lait, je couru me blottir à coté de la cheminée, contre ma sœur. Mon père s'adressa à nous :_

_« Cet après midi, vous viendrez m'aider, les mômes. On a des choses à faire dans le jardin._

_Nous acquiesçâmes, savourant la chaleur du bol et du feu. Ma grand mère, dans le fauteuil, attrapa son tricot et se mit à l'ouvrage silencieusement._

_« Et Jean, tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que je te vois encore avec ce fils de pute._

_J'accusai le coup._

_« Le traite pas comme ça, papa. Il est génial._

_Mon père fronça ses sourcils broussailleux._

_« C'est rien qu'une petite racaille, il te poignardera pour ta bourse avant que tu ne t'en rende compte._

_« Quelle bourse, Auruo ?, demanda doucement ma grand mère. _

_« Ne joue pas sur les mots, Hanji !, soupira mon père. En tous cas, tu m'as entendu, Jean !_

_« Non, j'irais avec lui. C'est mon meilleur ami, il ne mérite pas comment vous le traitez. Comment tout le village le traite._

_« Lui et sa mère n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent !_

_Je me levai, maintenant échauffé par la colère :_

_« Marco est peut être un fils de pute, mais c'est le fils de pute le plus méritant de l'histoire de l'humanité ! Il travaille aussi dur qu'un adulte pour aider sa mère ! Vous êtes tous bien content de le trouver quand il faut faire des travaux ingrats ! Vous l'exploitez, le payez trois fois rien, pour au final rire de lui ! Et pourtant, il vous parle toujours poliment, et accepte tout ça sans broncher ! Pour sa famille !_

_« Tu vas te calmer, Jean ! C'est la punition du ciel pour sa mère ! Ce n'est qu'un pouilleux, un vandale ! Il crèvera la gueule ouverte dans un caniveau ! Et ce sera tant mieux !_

_Je serrai les poings. Argumenter avec mon père ne servait pas à grand chose. Pourtant, si je ne protégeais pas l'honneur de Marco, qui le ferait ? Sûrement pas lui._

_« Personne n'aurait le courage de faire ce qu'il fait, d'endurer ce qu'il endure, personne ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas reconnaître sa valeur ? A cause de sa mère, qui est réduite à ce qu'elle fait pour nourrir ses enfants ? Vous croyez que ça l'amuse, elle ?! Elle n'a dû faire ça qu'à cause de la bêtise d'un homme qui l'a forcée à porter Marco ! Tu ne comprends rien !_

_La discussion se termina sur une taloche sur ma joue et le claquement furieux de la porte. Sasha se mit à pleurer._

* * *

« J'ai pas l'habitude de l'avouer, mais t'as eu raison, Krischtein. On ne juge quelqu'un qu'à sa valeur.

« Je le sais bien, que j'ai raison, crétin.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ?

« Oh, t'en as déjà bien assez entendu parler.

« T'as jamais prononcé ce nom de toutes les années qu'on a été ensemble !

« Pas de moi...

« Hein ?

« Attends...

* * *

_En frappant à la porte de Marco ce jour là, je remarquai de suite que quelque chose clochait. Le battant en bois fissuré était à moitié ouvert. On entendait des pleurs, provenant de l'intérieur de la petite chaumière branlante. N'attendant même pas qu'on me répondre, j'entrai dans la maison, mon sac à la main. Je le déposai doucement sur la table, en voyant madame Bodt, en pleurs, dans les bras de son fils aîné, assise sur une chaise. Ses trois petits frères étaient recroquevillés dans le coin, visiblement traumatisés, pleurant aussi. Sans demander ce qu'il se passait, je sorti les trois tricots que ma grand mère m'avait donné ce matin, et les leurs enfilaient de force. Je leurs tendis un fromage de chèvre, observant du coin de l'œil Marco tentant d'apaiser sa mère, dont l'habit glissait, découvrant son épaule nue dans le froid de la petite cabane de bois. C'était une belle femme, aux cheveux noirs comme du bois des forêts nordiques, et aux yeux bruns pailletés d'or. Son visage doux était couvert de tâches de rousseurs, visage qu'elle partageait avec ses enfants. Les petits me regardèrent avec des yeux remplis d'horreur « Jean ! Jean, j'ai peur ! Ils sont vilains, Jean, Maman criait, et ils ont fait du mal à Maman ! Jean ! » Mal à l'aise, je les pris dans mes bras, et en regardant la tenue défaite de leurs mère, qui ne semblait pas blessée, je compris ce qui c'était passé. Devant les yeux des enfants ? Il fallait être un monstre pour faire ça ! _

_A midi, après la fin de son travail, devant sa chaumière, ce fut au tour de Marco de s'effondrer en pleurs dans mes bras. _

_« Je suis désolé, je t'en demande tellement, Jean ! J'aimerais pouvoir tous les nourrir, et faire en sorte que maman arrête cet horrible travail ! Mais j'y arrive pas ! Je suis un bon à rien ! J'essaye, Jean, je te promets que j'essaye !_

_Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état là. En temps normal, et malgré l'horreur de sa vie, c'était un garçon parfaitement joyeux et optimiste. Il m'encourageait quand mes parents se disputaient, faisait comme si lui même allait le mieux du monde. Ces larmes sur ses joues tachetées m'inquiétaient, elles étaient d'habitude tellement rares._

_« Dis pas n'importe quoi, Marco. T' es incroyablement courageux. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux, elle aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur fils._

_« Mais... J'ai pas pu la défendre !_

_Je compris à peine ce qu'il disait entre ses sanglots._

_« T'as que onze ans, tu peux rien contre une bande d'hommes adultes ! T'as mis tes frères à l'abri, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce qui compte pour elle, c'est de savoir que ses enfants vont bien. Tu les protèges, et en plus tu travail. Elle est fière de toi._

_Il sécha ses larmes avec sa manche, courageusement._

_« Et toi, Jean, t'es taillé pour être un chef._

_« Hein ?_

_« T'es pas forcément le plus fort, alors tu sais ce que les faibles pensent, ce dont ils ont besoin, t'es taillé pour être un chef. C'est grâce à tout ce que tu fais pour moi que je suis encore là._

* * *

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour l'approuver, râla Jaeger.

Jean sourit.

« Ta gueule, tu veux ?

* * *

_Soudain, trois chevaux firent voler de la poussière devant nous. Assis sur l'herbe , nous levâmes des yeux impressionnés vers ces fières montures, montées de trois chevaliers en armures aux couleurs du roi. L'une d'elles se cabra devant nous, et je reculai un peu, pas rassuré. _

_Le cavalier le plus près de nous souleva son heaume, nous scrutant, sans pour autant paraître nous en vouloir._

_« Eh, gamins, vous sauriez pas où on peut trouver la Dame Bodt ?_

_Marco se raidit. Sur la défensive, il répondit :_

_« Je suis son fils._

_Les yeux du chevalier brillèrent, ravis :_

_« L'aîné ?_

_Nous étions carrément suspicieux. Doucement, nous commençâmes à nous rétracter vers la maison, nos mains se cherchant discrètement, par automatisme._

_« Oui., lâcha mon ami d'une voix minuscule._

_« Bien ! _

_Le chevalier fondit alors sur Marco du haut de son cheval comme un rapace, l'attrapa dans ses gants métallique et tenta de le hisser sur sa croupe. Dans un cri paniqué, il se rattrapa à mes bras et je tentai de le tirer vers moi, impuissant malgré mon effort. Il se débattait et je le tirais vers moi, mais rien à faire, la poigne contre nous était bien trop forte. _

_Le chevalier, l'air vaguement embarrassé, grogna :_

_« Allez, les garçons, faites pas d'histoire._

_Madame Bodt sortie de la maison, alertée par nos hurlements._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, s'alerta t-elle en découvrant la scène. _

_Un deuxième chevalier s'avança. _

_« Nous sommes ici pour récupérer le dauphin, Madame. Notre Roi se meure, et la reine ne lui a pas donné d'héritier. Cet enfant bâtard est le seul à pouvoir prétendre au trône._

_Je me figeai. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'y avait aucun héritier ici. Personne n'allait prétendre au trône puisque personne n'était le fils du roi._

_Puis je me souvins. Je me souvins de cette fois où Marco m'avait avoué qu'il ne connaissait pas son père. Horrifié mais ne lâchant pas sa main, je me tournai vers sa mère._

_Elle regardait le cavalier, le visage défait. _

_« Je... Il... Il ne l'a pas reconnu..., bégayait-elle, et d'un coup, comme prit d'une colère soudaine : Je l'ai élevé ! J'ai souffert pour lui ! C'est mon fils ! Vous entendez, mon fils ! Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas !_

_Elle se précipita sur son fils mais le cavalier la jeta lourdement sur le sol. Marco, désespéré, enfonça ses ongles dans les chaires de mon bras, et me supplia de ne pas le lâcher. Avec un cri que je voulais guerrier, je tentai de le ramener vers moi. Peine perdue, il était là, juste sous mes doigts, je pouvais l'atteindre et le toucher, mais pas le faire descendre sur le sol avec moi. Il était tellement haut, sur ce cheval, pour mes onze ans, c'est comme s'il échappait à la gravité. Le chevalier bougea et nos mains glissèrent, cherchant désespérément des points d'appui l'une sur l'autre. _

_L'homme se pencha vers moi :_

_« Désolé, gamin. Vraiment, je fais pas ça par plaisir._

_Il me souleva, et me balança trois mètres plus loin. J'ai essayé, je te le promets. J'ai essayé de retenir les doigts de Marco dans les miens. J'ai essayé, de toute ma petite force, de m'accrocher à lui, de ne pas le laisser nous séparer. J'ai essayé, autant que je pouvais, avec mon cœur serré à en mourir, la vision brouillée par les larmes. J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé._

_Mais j'ai mordu la poussière, et les chevaux sont partis au galop, ils m'ont éclaboussé la figure de terre, et je m'en fichai. Éperdument. J'ai regardé, comme hypnotisé, Marco qui se débattait, versant autant de larmes que moi. _

_On m'enlevait les courses sur les chemins de terre. Les heures au coin du feu. L'entraide dans nos travaux respectif. Les jeux dans la mare. Les discussion nocturnes dans les champs. Les fou rires et les pleurs étouffées. On m'enlevait son sourire. Ses tâches de rousseur. On m'enlevait Marco._

* * *

« Mec, j'suis désolé pour toi.

« Faut pas, crétin. Je suis chevalier, maintenant. Je vais le servir.

« Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à sa famille ?

« Son plus jeune frère est mort d'une mauvaise grippe un mois après. Sa mère, de chagrin la semaine suivante. Ma famille a adopté ses deux autres petits frères.

« Faut que tu continues, Jean ! Si tu t'élèves assez haut, tu pourras le revoir ! Alors je compte sur toi pour te battre, face de cheval !, l'encouragea Eren avec une grande claque dans le dos.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que je vais faire, connard ?

* * *

Jean et Eren se tenait côte à côte. Le brun aux yeux verts vérifia son ami du coin de l'œil. Jean était étrangement calme, bien que tous les autres jeunes hommes présents dans la pièce soit excité comme pas dieu permis. Tout le monde blablatait, mais le châtain avaient les yeux rivés sur la porte d'où, d'une seconde à l'autre, la Reine Mère, qui assurait la régence depuis la mort du roi et jusqu'à la majorité du Prince, allait surgir pour les faire chevaliers, au terme de huit ans d'entraînement.

Tous évoquaient leurs familles, le destin qui les attendait, leur bonheur d'être ici. Et pourtant le plus heureux était sans nul doute Jean. D'un coup, le Sieur Rivaille les fit taire. Il s'agenouillèrent donc tous, avec précipitation.

Un héraut clama :

« Gentilshommes, veuillez vous agenouiller pour son Altesse royal le prince !

Un murmure étonné parcouru l'assemblé et retenti jusque dans les voûtes de la Cathédrale. Ah bon ? Le Prince ? Pas la Reine Mère ? Bah, quelle importance ?!

Jean, quant à lui, gardait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Il avait le visage crispé, ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs. Des espérances tellement grandes, au terme d'une attente tellement longue, si elles venaient à être brisées, le détruiraient. Tout le long de la cérémonie, et même si c'était bien le Prince qui y présidait, il garda se visage contracté et baissé. Pourtant, quand l'épée royale se posa sur son épaule, il ne pu que relever la tête.

Un visage à tâches de rousseur, éclairé de l'intérieur, s'offrit à lui.

Discrètement, ils laissèrent tout deux les larmes rouler sur leurs joues.


End file.
